La vie sans douleur
by Shini la folle
Summary: Petit OS sur la saison 3 par rapport à l'affaire Tritter...


Note : alors cette idée m'est venue alors que je regardai l'épisode 10 de la saison 3 je crois (celui où House vole les médocs d'un mort) et je me demandai bien à quoi avait pu penser House tout en vidant complètement le flacon jusqu'à limite faire une overdose. Ca a donné cet OS un peu space je trouve… en prime je me la joue poète …

Note 2 : au fur et mesure les pensées de House deviennent de moins en moins intelligibles ce qui est normal car je considère que ses pensées suivent son état physique et bon quand on est bourré… on a pas que des pensées profondes :p !

Note 3 : bonne lecture malgré tout ça !

_**La vie sans douleur**_

_Un comprimé, une gorgée_

_Je me sens presque soulagé._

_La douleur peu à peu s'estompe_

_Mais je sais qu'au fond je me trompe._

C'est de retour… ça brûle tout mon être. A part mon cœur bien sur puisque, comme j'aime à le répéter, il est de pierre. Après un bref rappel de ce qu'avait pu être ma vie sans infirmité, le retour à la réalité avait sans doute été une des épreuves les plus difficiles de mon existence… et elle l'est toujours. J'ai touché du bout des doigts un retour possible à mon ancienne vie et aussi vite que cela m'a été donné j'ai de nouveau tout perdu…

_Un comprimé, une gorgée_

_Je sens la torpeur me gagner._

_Pour eux c'est un principe inconcevable_

_Mais je refuse de me sentir coupable._

Non remarquez c'est vrai que je ne récupèrerai jamais mon ancienne vie. Ou du moins son élément central, son pilier… elle m'a trahi à sa manière, j'ai tout fait pour détruire le peu qu'il restait entre nous et alors que 5 ans plus tard on surmonte enfin nos rancoeurs mutuelles je me prends à jouer les gars biens dans un grand élan d'humanité. Stacy a été mon manque le plus profond durant ces années de douleur et maintenant j'essaie de faire comme si je n'en avais pas autant besoin que mes analgésiques… oh et puis merde oublie ça House ! Prend une pilule et tais-toi !

_Un comprimé, une gorgée_

_Je ais tout pour oublier._

_Sans doute ça me tue à petit feu_

_Mais dans l'abandon je suis un homme heureux._

Oh et puis il y a Jimmy aussi ! Quand il aura pris connaissance de ma dernière connerie je crois qu'une petite boutade ou le fait de détourner la conversation sur ses nombreuses aventures ne suffira pas à arranger les choses… j'aurai du le voler ce foutu registre en plus des médicaments. En même temps c'est lui qui a commencé les hostilités ce coup-ci : il m'a vendu l'enflure ! Ce gars qui se dit être mon seul ami sur terre m'a balancé à ce connard de flic tout ça parce que j'ai un peu amoché le magnifique faciès de notre beau gosse blond australien, Robert Chase pour les intimes ! Bon ok je voulais aussi qu'on ampute d'un bras et d'un jambe une gamine de 6 ans mais je pouvais pas réfléchir avec la douleur… quelle idée aussi de rationner ma Vicodine ! Je suis obligé de harceler Cuddy toute la journée tout ça pour obtenir deux malheureux cachets toutes les six heures. Mais bon je m'en fous parce que ce soir c'est loin d'être le cas… allez j'en reprend un faut bien profiter !

_Un comprimé, une gorgée_

_Je peux me contrôler._

_Il n'est pas question que j'ai tort_

_Ou alors vous me retrouverez mort._

Je me ressers un whisky tiens ! J'ai les pensées qui commencent à partir en vrille… je vois très nettement les fesses de Cuddy… agréable mais… franchement vous croyez que c'est possible de se concentrer sur son boulot quand il y a un postérieur pareil qui se trémousse devant vous ? Et je parle pas du décolleté… elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?! Dès que je lui parle j'ai une super vue plongeante et je peux vous assurer que la Vicondine n'inhibe pas les hormones ! Va falloir que je trouve un moyen de tripoter tout ça un jour sinon je vais devenir fou… ou alors de toute façon je finis bientôt en prison et pour me consoler quand elle me rend visite elle me laisse en profiter.

Non mais j'irai pas en taule moi… mais pas en désintox non plus ! J'ai mon foutu orgueil pour me sauver ils le disent tous… ah merde mon verre est encore vide ! Vais finir par boire au goulot mais avant ça faut que je retrouve l'oxycodine. C'est quoi déjà le dosage max pour ce truc là ? Oh et puis je m'en fous…

_Un comprimé, une gorgée_

_Je perds le fil de mes pensées._

_Je vide peu à peu le flacon,_

_La perte de conscience a du bon._

Y a aussi les fesses de Cameron qui sont sympas… ça me fait penser que là aussi j'ai fais dans l'humanitaire. Au resto elle était là, en face de moi, magnifique, prête à faire une belle boulette avec moi mais non il a fallu que ma conscience m'empêche d'abuser de ses faiblesses! Sans parler de ma théorie à la con sur sa recherche d'un homme blessé… c'est sur qu'avec ma canne elle aurait pu le remarquer elle-même qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'aux handicapés ! Mais bon au fond c'est pas les boiteux qu'elle aime… c'est les vrais condamnés à mort. Ben si y a juste à combler ses besoins morbides vais peut-être demander la chaise électrique au juge… et après héhéhé… allez futur membre du cercle très fermé du couloir de la mort reprend une dose de calmants !

_Un comprimé, une gorgée_

_Je suis en train de délirer._

_Mais comment avec leurs valeurs_

_Peuvent-ils juger de ma douleur ?_

Suis un peu nauséeux… irai bien vomir sur Tritter ça pourrait être très drôle… toute façon j'vais pas l'accepter son marché à la con alors peut pas être pire… pauvre Jimmy il aura eu mauvaise conscience pour rien. Va me manquer en prison… lui demanderait de m'envoyer des crêpes aux noix de macadamia il les fait trop bien… mais non j'irai pas en taule !

Oh la dois pas trop m'énerver l'oxybidule ça fout vachement mal a cœur… et j'suis en sueur… devrai peut-être aller me coucher… nan c'est bon et puis l'est pas vide le flacon ! Allez j'le finis et j'fais passer tout ça avec un dernier verre… et puis après vais aller dormir un peu… faut que j'oublie à quel point j'suis pitoyable en ce moment… ahlala dommage qu'y ait pas Cuddy ou Cameron pour chauffer la place… ou les deux même…

_Un comprimé, une gorgée_

_J'ai complètement déconné._

_Je sais que je l'ai pas mérité_

_Mais je vous en prie venez me sauver !_

Suis tombé… vois plus rien… cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure… va transpercer ma cage thora… je sais plus ! Arrive plus à respirer… vais vomir… non dois aller aux toilettes… peux pas… peux plus bouger… j'viens de vomir par terre… suis sure qu'y a plein de petits morceaux de comprimés… elle est où ma canne ?! Nan ça c'est le tube de médocs vide… suis en sueur… je vais pas mourir quand même ?!

Ca y est j'ai des halus… c'est la tronche de Jimmy… aurait préféré les fesses de Cuddy pour aller au paradis… vois flou… y fronce les sourcils… y a comme un souffle sur mon visage… a pas l'air content… il est vraiment là ! Y doit m'aider… aide moi… relève moi… peux pas bouger… peux pas parler… non regarde pas le flacon !!

Me regarde pas comme ça… tu savais… peux pas m'en passer… trop mal… pas ma faute c'est Tritter… tu soupires… non te relèves pas… reste… aide moi… t'en vas pas !! Faut que je cries… que je te le dises… y arrive plus… reviens Jimmy me laisse pas seul ! Faut que je t'explique… pourquoi… t'es mon ami…

T'es parti… je perd pied… j'ai encore tout foiré…

_Un comprimé, une gorgée_

_Je vais pas m'en tirer._

_Va falloir ranger mon orgueil_

_Et de la drogue faire mon deuil._

« J'accepte votre marché… »

_Un comprimé, une gorgée_

_Je viens de m'humilier._

_Mais ceux qui comptent m'ont lâché…_

_Je n'ai plus qu'à bassement m'écraser._

« Mais il n'y a plus de marché. J'ai parlé au pharmacien… »

_Un comprimé, une gorgée_

_Pourquoi tout dans ma vie doit foirer ?_

**FIN**

Bon ben voilà le résultat… review please que je sache si ça vous a plus et même si c'est pas le cas !!


End file.
